


Inspire

by gaykatsudononice (JohnAegyobert)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Date, M/M, prompt on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAegyobert/pseuds/gaykatsudononice
Summary: Chris and Phichit work together to bring their friends, Viktor and Yuuri together by going on a double date with them.





	Inspire

Yuuri Katsuki straightens his shirt nervously as he waits patiently for his friends, Chris and Phichit, to swing by his apartment. Phichit declared that Yuuri was not allowed to work on his painting for one more second without taking a moment to relax and eat a meal.

“But I do eat Phichit!”

“Cup Ramen is not eating Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri had been beating himself up for the past few weeks, having been stuck on this specific painting for a while now. He would begin to sketch something and then after a bit of deliberation, he would quickly decide he no longer likes how it turned out and scrap the idea. He had no muse, no inspiration, and no idea just what to draw.

And that’s the only reason Yuuri even agreed to go out to eat with Phichit in the first place. Phichit had told him he knew someone who might be able to help Yuuri with his inspiration. A model who worked closely with Christophe, Phichit’s photographer boyfriend. It was a blind date of sorts. Yuuri had never met the guy before, obviously, so he didn’t quite have high hopes for anything to come of it. He hadn’t had much luck in the past. But who knows, maybe something will work out tonight after all.

Yuuri is brought of his thoughts by his phone lighting up and vibrating in his hands and he looks down at it to see Phichit has arrived at his apartment. With that he slips his phone and wallet into his pockets before grabbing his jacket and heading outside, locking the door behind him. Phichit, always the one to feel the need to be over the top has decided that the four of them will be driving to the club in the back of a limo, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment.

Said man sticks his upper body out of the sunroof and waves excitedly to Yuuri, a grin plastered on his face.

“Hey! Yuuri get over here! Don’t you know it’s cold!” Phichit seems to jump to blaming Yuuri for his plight, even though the man is currently wearing a tank top and jeans with holes in them, though he can clearly see his breath.

“Chu, you could have worn a jacket don’t blame this on me,” Yuuri says with a grin though he is nice enough to hurry regardless, jogging the last few feet to the limo.

“Yeah yeah just get in! I want to get my party on!”

Yuuri nods with a roll of his eyes and hops into the limo where he freezes in his tracks, his eyes wide as he takes in the man sitting next to Chris on the far side of the limo. He has hair the color of starlight, and eyes that resemble the frozen lakes Yuuri would sometimes paint people dancing on. A strong jaw accompanies handsome features and the soft, silvery hair lays over half of the man’s face, giving him a slightly mysterious look.

“Ah, Yuuri! This is that friend I was talking to you about, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, this is Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri snaps out of his awestruck look as a hand is slowly offered to him, the man giving him a slightly amused grin. Yuuri is quick to take his hand, bowing ever so subtly before he sits in his seat.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Just Viktor is fine.” Oh god, his voice. It’s like a million angels singing at once. Yuuri suddenly wishes he had his notebook, the feeling stronger than anything he’s felt in a long time.

“Well! Now that you two are acquainted,” Phichit starts, thankfully saving Yuuri from embarrassing himself by staring at the man any longer, “let’s get our first drink of the night started!”

“Ah, Phichit you know I don’t drink much,” Yuuri starts and Phichit turns puppy eyes to him.

“Oh come on Yuuri, just one drink?” Yuuri bites his lip before sighing.

“Okay. One drink I can do for now. But that should be it. I don’t want to end up drunk and have the events of last time repeating themselves.” Phichit nods and pours everyone a glass of Champagne and the four of them toast to a good night.

It isn’t much later that the four of them have finished their glasses and are climbing out of the limo at one of Phichit’s favorite clubs. This club is not his favorite of all favorites, thankfully. Though it is filled with the steady thrum of music, the atmosphere is still a calmer one. Less bump and grind and more enjoy the company of your friends and perhaps meet someone while you’re here.

When they get in, Phichit brings them over to a table, sliding in next to Chris which forces Yuuri to sit next to Viktor. Traitor.

Menus are given though there are not many choices for food. Chris and Phichit discuss what they want and before Yuuri can go into his own mind Viktor is gently touching his arm. “Is there something you think you would like to share with me? I ate before I got here but I could use a light snack to help absorb the alcohol.” Yuuri’s face flushes a bright red at the touch and he clears his throat, looking back down.

“Well, I know their wings are pretty good here, and then there’s also the fried pickles. W-we could always go for safe though and just get chips and salsa.” Yuuri looks up as Viktor seems to hum in though, tossing his head slightly to readjust his hair. That’s it. Yuuri knows he is going to die before the night is over. He just knows it.

“Well, I think I will get all three then.” Yuuri’s jaw drops at that and he splutters softly.

“I-I thought you said you weren’t that hungry though?” He asks before he can stop himself, sounding confused at what appears to be a sudden change of mind.

“Well, I wasn’t, but you looked like you couldn’t decide amongst them all, and we can share with Phichit and Chris if it comes to it.”

“I will definitely take some wings off your hands!” Phichit butts in and Yuuri looks at him, finally relaxing after a bit and nodding. “Alright..” Yuuri’s mind instantly goes to calculating how much each item will be and how much it will be for him if he splits it in half.

“So Yuuri, Chris tells me you’re an artist?” Viktor starts off after they give their orders. Phichit is the one to answer though, knowing his friend will likely downplay just how amazing his artworks are.

“Yeah! He’s been painting since high school and he got his Bachelor of Fine Arts right next to me!” Phichit says proudly. “We’ve actually collaborated on some pieces before, but well I’ve been pretty distracted thanks to Chris.” Chris pouts.

“You and I have many great adventures cheri. Don’t act like you think otherwise,” Chris teases and Yuuri laughs softly.

“Well... I mean I guess I’ve been doing it for a while.” He shrugs. “But it’s been fun. I’ve been having a bit of trouble with art block though and I have a pretty big showing coming up. I’ve been requested to paint something new but I’ve been having trouble finding what… I want to… to paint…” Yuuri’s words slowly die off as he realizes he’s being stared at by Viktor as he speaks. The man looks captivated by Yuuri’s energy, nodding his head in the end.

“Well, I wish you luck. If you need a model ever though, well, it is what I do.” Yuuri looks like he’s close to combusting at the wink Viktor sends his way and when he looks at his friends Chris pretends he has no clue what’s going on. Phichit though, the little imp, is only smirking at him, shrugging.

“So Viktor, have you ever done nude photoshoots.” Oh, Yuuri is so going to kill Phichit after this date.

“Actually yes! It’s some of my more popular work I believe.” Viktor smiles at Phichit and Chris hums.

“However, my favorite work of Viktor is the swimsuit shoot we did a few months back,” Chris interjects. Conversation stops for a moment as the waitress sets their food and drinks down, and then resumes once more.

“You only liked that one because you were able to convince me to wear a speedo. And it was a tacky one at that,” Viktor says, though there’s a playful smirk on his face that says he isn’t actually mad about is or anything.

“Come now Vitya,” Chris chuckles. “If you thought the leopard print was so tacky, how come you practically begged me to keep it after?

“To throw it away obviously.” Chris puts a hand on his chest, feigning hurt at the comment.

The four of them simply sit and talk for a while, enjoying the food and each other’s company until Phichit perks up as a song suddenly comes on.

“Yuuri.”

“Phi no.”

“Yuuri it’s Bubblegum Bitch.”

“Phichit no.”

“Phichit yes!” Yuuri groans as his friend hops up out of the booth and drags Yuuri from his chair who is only giving embarrassed, half-hearted protests. By the time Phichit gets him to start dancing though Yuuri seems to break out of his shell slightly and just have fun with his friend.

In the booth, Viktor and Chris both sit and watch the two men laugh and twirl on the dance floor, a soft look on Viktor’s face.

“Ah, I see. That didn’t take long.” Viktor snaps out of it at Chris words and looks up at him curiously.

“What didn’t take long?”

“Well, anyone with eyes can see you staring at Yuuri with the eyes of a lovesick puppy~”

“I am not!” Viktor jumps to denial, his own cheeks dusting a light pink. “He’s just… an attractive man is all Chris. I can find someone attractive without looking like a lovesick puppy thank you.” Chris just laughs.

“Of course of course how rude of me to assume…”

Viktor returns his eyes to Yuuri on the floor out there and after a moment Chris sighs.

“You’re going to ask for his number, aren’t you?” Viktor nods.

“I am, indeed, going to ask for his number.” Chris just laughs and claps Viktor on the shoulder.

“Ata boy! Live a little! Drinks are on me tonight!” Viktor rolls his eyes at his friend's words before, after a moment more, he stands. 

“I think I’ll ask him to a dance.” Chris just nods.

“Have fun.”

Viktor makes his way purposefully to the dancefloor and stops beside Yuuri, winking at him as he joins in on the fun. Yuuri looks surprised but laughs, turning to him.

“I didn’t take you for a dancer!” Yuuri shouts over the volume of the music, The sound much louder here than it is at their table.

“I am not actually. If I may be honest, I’m just copying you!” Yuuri laughs at Viktor’s before after a moment more, Chris joins in and bumps Phichit playfully with his hip.

“I guess I have no choice. It would be odd for me to just sit on my own at the table. Plus I would rather not have anyone hit on me for the moment.”

Phichit beams at Chris and the song ends there before a slow song comes on and Phichit jumps happily, launching himself at Chris. “Slow dance!”

Chris catches him easily and nods, beginning to sway with his boyfriend slowly.

Yuuri looks at them and then turns as though he’s going to make for the table and Viktor is quick to take his hand, not wanting him to walk away.

“W-wait!” Viktor catches himself as he stutters and tries to remain cool. “Would you... Like to dance with me?”

Yuuri looks surprised by the request before he grins and reaches forward, taking Viktor’s hands before he slowly begins to sway back and forth with him.

“You know…” Yuuri starts off, “When Chris and Phichti set this up I hadn’t had high expectations…”

“Really now?” Viktor looks curious, his eyes sparkling slightly.

“Yeah. The last time we tried a blind date like this the guy Phichit brought threw up on my shoes and then had the gall to tell me I was the worst company he’s had in a long time… I mean, I guess I can get quiet sometimes but… I dunno. Quiet is important to me.” Viktor hums.

“I would agree with that. Silence is where I come up with some of my best ideas. I’m not just a model you know. I also write on the side. Short stories here and there, though I’ve been working on a novel for the past year or so. Writing has been slow since modeling takes up so much of my time. So quiet moments are much appreciated.”

Yuuri grins at that and nods his head slowly. “Yeah… wow, no one else has ever really... Been okay with silence before. Not that I’ve met anyways. Even Phichit doesn’t like it much. When we work together he always has music on and is singing along.”

Viktor simply smiles and hums in reply, continuing to sway with Yuuri for the time being, enjoying the music with him and the sounds of the other patrons enjoying themselves.

Phichit’s voice breaks the silence as the slow song ends, however.

“Hey! Chris and I are going to head out, do you want us to drop you off at your places?”

Viktor looks to Yuuri before looking back to Chris and Phichit. “Yes please.”

“Can you take us both to my place actually?” Viktor’s eyes widen and Yuuri blushes.

“I-I’m not propositioning you don’t worry! I just… thought maybe you could take a look at some of my artwork for a bit? And maybe you wouldn’t mind modeling for the piece I’m working on?”

Phichit and Chris both grin at that, looking smug and happy with themselves.

“I think I would love that very much Yuuri.”

Phichit squeals and hugs the both of them.

“Well! Let’s get to the limo already you guys!” He and Chris head towards the door to pay for the night and Viktor pauses first, pulling out a business card from his pocket and a pen, writing something on the back quickly. 

“Here. Before we get too busy tonight and I forget, my personal cell is on the back of that. But my work number is on the front.”

Yuuri smirks softly at that as he turns to follow Chris and Phichit outside.

“Would you like me to call you whenever I need a model?” Yuuri asks coyly.

“On the contrary Yuuri. I would like you to call me anytime.” 

Yuuri is definitely going to be making dinner the next week for Phichit as thanks for this amazing night. And for bringing him this amazing person.

Yuuri just might finish his artwork tonight after all...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt submitted to my writing blog @gaykatsudononicewrites


End file.
